Victor Frankenstein
History (Submitted by Wunderkind) Victor Frankenstein: 1540 - 1818 Victor Frankenstein was born in the realm of Toscane in the Homelands of the Fables. As a boy, Frankenstein longed to discover the fabled elixir of life. Frankenstein developed a fondness for chemistry and became obsessed with the idea of creating life in inanimate matter through artificial means. His parents died of scarlet fever when Victor was a young man but not before they had adopted his cousin, Elizabeth Lavenza. Following the loss of his parents, Victor fell in love with Elizabeth. While courting Elizabeth and mourning the loss of his parents, Victor became obsessed with both life and death. This obsession made him a figure worthy of a story, elevating from mere resident of the Homelands to a Fable. With this elevation, he became the protagonist of a tragic tale in which he created a creature from corpses, but in a moment of clarity or hysteria, he fled from what he had wrought. Years later, his creation returned to beg him to create a female companion for him. Frankenstein agreed and later his creations returned to ask him for a child. When Victor felt harassed, he killed the female and hid her body from the male. This led to Victor losing control of his life and the accidental murder of his own wife and the intentional murder of "Adam." Wracked by what he had done, Victor fled into the Dreaming where he sold his tale to the Librarian of Ghost Castle in exchange for room and board, becoming a guest of the Lord of the Dreaming's estate until he gave his story to an imaginative young woman who visited the Dreaming. Victor Frankenstein: 1818 - 1943 This girl would go on to awaken and pen a version of Victor's tale, which allowed him to gain enough popularity to cross the threshold between the real and the ephemeral. Victor remained in Germany, this world's equivalent of the Hesse, the place where he had educated himself and built a life. He became a famed inventor, a contemporary of Tesla and Edison, and lived many different lives and assumed many different occupations. Ra's al Ghul had need of recharging the power of spent Lazarus Pits and hired several capable associates to search the world for such a person. The famed pirate Regina Hayden, a legend in her own right, found Victor and managed to not only convince him to take on Ra's al Ghul's project, but also restart his interest in romantic companionship. The two were married and for his aid in restarting the Lazarus Pits, the couple were given several Lazarus Pits for their own use, allowing Victor's new bride to share in his immortality with him. When war broke out in Europe, Victor and his wife were once again in Germany. Feeling a sense of duty to his adopted homeland and more than curious about the research possibilities, Victor became one of the Nazi Party's leading occult scientists and in so doing he was once again confronted by his abominations. Adam and Eve had returned to life and followed him into the real world, only to be captured by the Nazis. Victor wanted them destroyed, but Regina insisted they use necromancy to control them. Victor Frankenstein: 1943 - 1987 Ultimately, the experiment backfired and both Victor and Regina were forced to flee Europe. They hid in the Caribbean for over forty years.Network Files: Victor Frankenstein 1 T.O. Morrow: 1987 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) The one and only Victor Frankenstein. The iconic mad scientist himself. I feel somewhat dirty saying this, but this guy is an inspiration to me. His ability to use fringe science to unlock the secrets of life was something that was always on my mind in my early occult studies, long before I learned he was real and still alive. Jinkies, is it bad I want to meet him? * (Submitted by Cyborg) In the early 2000's, while living under the alias of T.O. Morrow, this guy's goal was to find a way to digitize life. He used science to overcome one of nature's "shortcomings," i.e. mortality. He discovered metahuman brains can handle the process of digitization, kidnapped Maxine Hunkel and transformed her into "Mister Twister." The guy's a psychopath. Threat Assessment Resources * Fable Physiology: Fables come in all shapes and sizes. While many are indistinguishable from humans in appearance, they are all beings composed of pure intrinsic energy, literally the substance of imagination. ** Immortality: One gift that seems to unite all Fables is their ability to live indefinitely without suffering the rigors of age or most illnesses. ** Resurrection: While every Fable is immortal, it does not mean that they can't be killed by violent means. However while all Fables can die, not all of them will stay dead. Fables who remain popular in the collective human consciousness have the ability to defy death, often coming back from the grave. Sometimes they come back without their memories for a few years, sometimes they come back with a new morality (due to a change in their intrinsic composition). * Genius Intellect: Victor Frankenstein was known to be an incredibly gifted genius in the time of Tesla and Edison. By all accounts, Frankenstein remains one of the greatest minds ever documented. ** Eidetic Memory: Victor possesses a powerful and near-perfect memory. ** Legendary Alchemist: ** Legendary Engineer: Victor has a natural talent for mechanics and technical assembly. ** Legendary Inventor: Victor is a master inventor, able to truly craft just about anything he can imagine. ** Legendary Scientist: Without question, Victor is one of the greatest naturally gifted scientists and is a true master of all fields of study he has ever dedicated himself to. ** Legendary Technomancer: The most fascinating skill of Victor is his ability to fuse magic and technology without having any true magical ability. Through this, Frankenstein is able to defy the laws of physics with his inventions and achieve wonders that even make the most powerful of sorcerers take pause. * Technomantic Improvements: ** Limited Cosmic Awareness: Victor recognizes most overt cosmic power or anomalies. ** Psionic Blocks: After an encounter with the Martian Manhunter, the Thaumaturgist developed a technique that endowed his mind with potent psionic defenses.Deluxe Oracle File: Gerhardt Gestern Weaknesses * Emotional Dissonance: * Haunted by his Past: * Marital Geas: * Self-Loathing: Trivia and Notes Trivia * He was a mentor of Winslow SchottVOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 5 and Barbara Blythe.ECO Notes * The Thaumaturgist is an original character created by Roy. * He's a composite character of Dr. Victor Frankenstein, the creator of Adam and Eve Frankenstein, and T.O. Morrow, the creator of the Red Robots. * His appearance is based on the actor Aidan Gillen. * "Gestern" means "yesterday" in German. Links and References * Appearances of Victor Frankenstein * Character Gallery: Victor Frankenstein Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Cadre Members Category:Roysovitch/Creator Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Fable Category:Immortality Category:Composite Character Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Italians Category:Widowed Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Submitted by Wunderkind Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Male Characters Category:Frankenstein Family Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Subsidiary Reality U